Darwin Watterson
Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemus Watterson III , znany również jako Darwin, jest jedną z głównych postaci serii kanonicznej, jak i fanon TAWOG. Byłem złotą rybką Gumballa, do pewnego dnia zacząłem hodować nogi, mówić i jeść inne posiłki, które nie są płatnymi rybnymi, i stałem się najlepszym przyjacielem Gumballa. Jest trochę nerdy, ale najbardziej przyjazny aspekt, dostępni wszyscy spotkali. Appearance Darwin is a goldfish with legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has pale yellow eyes with rectangular dark brown pupils. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. These shoes are the only pieces of clothing he wears - a common misconception is that he is also wearing a black shirt, but that is actually just a shadow casted by his big head. Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to pain. The blubber's radius is about the length of Gumball's arm, where he had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. He also has visible scales on his cheeks and his limbs. Personality Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his world view is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations and can be ignorant or insensitive. Often people have to explain things to him, like when he didn't understand dates and when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter. He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only four numbers he knows are 7, 5, 2, and 9. Also, in The Mystery, he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembered clearly. In spite of this, Darwin is actually quite intelligent and has a lot of worldly knowledge, but he only shows it when needed. Despite having legs and human-like abilities such as breathing air and eating normal food, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl. However, because he has grown in size, he is rather squished in the fish bowl and takes the shape of it. He also still seems to like fish flakes, as he took a snack break with some fish flakes when the house was flooded in The Responsible. He has been shown that he likes to eat a lot. He particularly likes fish flakes, but he is also fond of cookies, chips and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Nicole and Richard as "Mrs. Mom" and "Mr. Dad". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has a slight questionality of them as his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in The Dress, where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Darwin tends to follow Gumball's advice and suggestions, and Gumball follows his too, despite both them being stupid and childish suggestions. Gumball doesn't have a very good influence on Darwin, but the latter has a much, more influence on the former, and both are aware of that. Hilariously, Darwin appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man, despite expressing his indifference towards his partener's gender - as long as he falls in love with them, and the feeling is more or less mutual, he has no objection. He is chosen by Masami to be her "boyfriend", and got a kiss on the cheek from Rachel, who is an "upperclassman". He also told Patricia that he'd like to go with her somewhere, making her very happy. In the fanon he is in love with Beckie Petersson, despite the fact they're technically cousins. Trivia tba Gallery DarwinInRCHC.png Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Male Category:Watterson Family Category:Other Species Category:Gumbaverse